Oda Clan
The Oda Clan '(織田氏 Oda-shi''), is one of the six great noble families that have aided the Gotei 10 throughout its history. The Odas are one of Soul Society's wealthiest families, thanks to its illustrious history as an integral part of Shinigami warfare. The family gained footing in the earliest history of the Gotei 13 for its family blacksmithing business, founded by Oda Taira and his wife Nakamura Tokuko. During the First Shinigami Civil War, Taira and Tokuko's granddaughter Oda Makoto invented the Asauchi and cemented the clan into the Gotei's history. The Oda Clan is famous for its prolific Shinigami family members, and all are expected to serve in the First Division. They are loyal supporters of the Captain Commanders, however the current clan head is leery of the Gotei's political side. The Oda Family Manor is located in the Central Courtyard of the Seireitei, near the 1st Division grounds. Clan Structure The Oda Clan is organized by blood. The main family contains direct descendants of Oda Taira and Tokuko, and the branch family contains in-laws and other individuals that have been invited into the family by the main. The main family has a head, either a patriarch or matriarch that runs the clan and deals with the Gotei, and all clan heads are expected to marry and have children- more than one, since all Odas are expected to serve in the military as well. Children of the heads become heirs to the family. In the case that there are no direct heirs, the current head will chose children from the branch family. The branch family is treated like part of the main family, and the titles have become simply a symbol. Branch family members are expected to contribute to the welfare of the whole family, and those that don't are expelled from the clan. The inner workings of the clan, however, are largely unknown to the general public. Role The Oda Clan's role as a noble family stems from their origins- they control and run the Seireitei Forge, and hold the secret to creating all Asauchi for the Gotei- this is seen in every Zanpakuto bearing the Oda Clan's mon. The Oda Clan is also expected to provide Shinigami for the Gotei, and they have become famous for their outstanding progeny. By tradition, Odas are expected to become leaders and join the 1st Division, and Odas that don't make it are rare, and looked down on by the rest of the family. Family Traits Oda main family members have traditionally only married other Japanese people, so they are the least racially diverse family. Typical Oda family traits are amber eyes and silver hair, as well as an inability to grow facial hair for the men. These all appear to be dominant traits. After Kiyosu Yuudai married into the main family, height was bred into the family and most of his descendants are notably tall. Clan Relics '''Kamigami no Netsuzō (神々の捏造, God Forger): The hammer that created the first Asauchi, used by Oda Makoto, is still passed down to each clan head. The head is expected to carry the hammer on them at all times, and it symbolizes the bond between the Gotei and the family. Family Members Category:Snakes-on-a-plane Category:Clans